Bimni
Bimni is a funny little character who currently roams the halls of ARHS. He usually spends his time gathering food to eat at a later time. His favourite food is of course animal gummies. Bimni is in cadets; granting him the perks that come with it. He's not, however, pleased with its current state, as "church mums get angry at titles of honour and the concept of us with a weapon." Bimni works at Uptown Tims, where he provides nutrients for the citizens of Amherst. This is where he has frequent encounters with Gallant, whose power is raised when around Bimni. Bimni has several enemies. His main enemy is anyone who steals his tuque. Others include the common enemy of Ketchup & Mustard, and that one goblin fuck who flirts with him and steals his clothing. Bimni is a powerful being with many abilities. These include his cadet abilities, his quadruped walk, and his Bimnuqi form. Origin Birth Like some people in Amherst, Bimni was born in Moncton. From the beginning, it was predicted that he would be a powerful being. This is due to the fact that as soon as he left the womb, he stood up and did some silly dance moves. The nurses were so impressed, that they gave him a ribbon, which he keeps in his tuque's pocket dimension to this day. Spring Street He later travelled to Spring Street Academy to learn. While his studies continued in school, he frequently went to Christie Park to inspect the area and learn about its strange energy. He got there using Dickey Brook, a dangerous game as that is Wesley's domain. Once Tariq cast his protective spell over the SSA portion of Dickey Brook, Bimni lost his ability to use it to travel. CNA Bimni was one of the few lucky students chosen to have the ability to study at CNA for two years. There, Bimni guarded the Fort Area as one of the Fort Police, along with Isaac and Ketchup. At CNA, Bimni ingested many sacred herbs to increase his power. Lardie taught him how to create a pocket dimension for himself. Using this newfound power, Bimni made a pocket dimension inside his holy tuque. For some reason, this also cursed Bimni with a new form with uncontrollable fury: Bimnuqi. EBC Bimni's time at EBC was relatively uneventful. He mostly used his time to increase his power by absorbing the play-doh pizza offered by the cafeteria. ARHS Bimni spends his time at ARHS roaming the hallways filling his tuque with food. He gains plenty food from Parkey and others that he sits with at lunch time. He his frequently challenged by Hallway Goblins, Lunch Patrol, and Off Patrol. Personality & Behaviour Bimni is a pretty out there guy. His dominance is known around the school as he is not afraid to yell. He loves to say random things that have nothing to do with a topic others are talking about. He has a love for AntsCanada, laughing at any impression done of him. Bimni donates some of his wavelength to Gallant at times. This doesn't affect Bimni's mood, however. His shorts are purple. Powers Bimni has many abilities & powers. Quadruped Walk Bimni walks on all fours. This increases his speed by 150%. It also raises his attack. Cadet Signal Bimni does a hand gesture in the air. This summons energy beams which strike his foe. Bimni Slap Bimni uses magic to enlarge his hand. He then uses it to slap his opponent. Chimney Smoke Bimni blows a smoke screen throughout the area. This weakens his opponents senses. Bimnuqi A form which Bimni can turn into. This happens when his anger reaches a certain point and he fuses with his tuque. The energy inside his pocket dimension is infused to his body, transforming him into Bimnuqi. In this form, his power is raised by 600%. He also gains some abilities like teleportation and flight. Enemies Bimni has several enemies. His main rivals are Ketchup & Mustard. He used to be friends with Ketchup, until he decided to merge back with his other half: Mustard. This changed his behaviour and regard of Bimni. Bimni's other enemies are the Hallway Goblins. They are bad at flirting, which makes Bimni fucking furious, and they steal his tuque. Notable Quotes "Do my shorts look purple?" *war cry* "You're a poopy head." "I'm about to obliterate you from existance if you don't leave me the fuck alone, you knife-wound of a vagina. Choke on piss, and leave this plane." Category:Town Kids